


It's Not Your Fault

by BlockBuster_Tub



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sad, Short One Shot, Tears, affair, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockBuster_Tub/pseuds/BlockBuster_Tub
Summary: You wedged yourself into this marriage. You homewrecker.





	It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing anything. Hopefully this'll be fun. Please leave feedback if you want :)  
> kiss kiss

* * *

* * *

 

       Feet in the water, I sat alone on the sand. The sky was drenched in rich orange and peach hues. I could hear the water lapping against the rocks lining the vast shore. The calls of seagulls echoed through the air. The air was cold and harsh.

       “I am..” I paused as tears started to burn in my eyes, “I am a horrible person.” Bringing my knees to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them. A strong feeling of guilt washed over my body in slow hot waves. My vision began to blur, trying to focus on the sail boats passing by. I blinked hard to let the tears stream down my cheeks. I heard soft footsteps in the sand behind me, I peeked behind myself to see who it was. I felt sick to my stomach.

       “Hey,” My neighbor, Joseph, stood with his loafers in his hand and a faint smile on his lips. “Is this seat taken?” he gestures to the spot next to me. I look back to the water, wiping the tears from my face. He takes that as a yes and sits down, placing his shoes next to him. “It’s not your fault you know.” He murmured, rolling up the hems of his khakis. The bitter breezes pushed my hair into my face, my tears letting the locks stick to my cheeks slightly.

       “No,” I took a deep breath, “It is.” I insisted, nodding my head. Joseph sunk his feet in the water. We gazed off into the lakes horizon in silence. “Im a fucking homewrecker” I sobbed and pulled my legs closer to rest my head on my knees, He placed his hand on my back in an effort to comfort me.

       “Mary and I had problems way before you came into the picture. You just helped me see them clearly.” He stumbled over his words, “You got me out of that horrid relationship, the kids will just have to deal with two christmases.” He let out a low laugh, but stopped as soon as he noticed I didn’t find his joke funny. He frowned and turned his body towards mine. “Just listen to me,” he rested his forehead into the nape of my neck,”It’s not your fault.” He paused a bit between each word to get his point across. I wept into my arms. He tried to hush me as he snaked his arms around me and pulled me close to him, rocking us gently. He pressed his face harder into my neck and kissed against my heated skin, I felt goosebumps forming all the way up my arms.

       I pulled my head up, “Joseph,” He cut me off and placed a hand on my cheek, pushing the hair falling over my face and tucking it behind my ear. He leaned in and stopped about an inch away from my flushed face and hesitated for a moment before firmly placing his lips on mine. I ran my hand through his goldenrod hair planting my other into the cold sand to keep us upright. Feeling his hair cascade through my fingers like silk, I leaned into his body. His skin was warm and comforting. I put the majority of my body weight onto him and trailed kisses along his jawline. I pushed him gently to his back and towered over him on my knees.

       I started lowering my face towards him. His cheeks were dusted pink, he looked around nervously, “I don't think this is a very safe place to-” He stopped himself when he noticed I had only wanted to lay on him. Head on his chest I sat listening to his heartbeat and absorbing his warmth. He dropped his head back to the sand and placed his hands on my back. Sand was seeping around us. I closed my eyes.

       “It’s not my fault.”

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
